


Four Hours to Be With You (Sylvix Holiday 2020: First Holiday Together)

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Sylvain helped him pack up his car, giving his cat lots of kisses before gently setting her down in her carrier. Felix nearly offered to leave her so Sylvain would have company, but he kept his mouth shut for not wanting his friend to have to clean up after her for four days. They stood outside their house on the driveway, Felix silently begging Sylvain to change his mind before he left. But the redhead just smiled at him, bringing him in for a tight hug as snow started to drift down around them.“Be careful driving,” Sylvain smiled, holding his friend at arm’s length. “Let me know when you get there.”“I will.” Felix stood there for a moment, staring up at the other as words fought to fall out of his mouth. He bit his tongue harshly and grunted, once again falling into Sylvain for a hug. “Are you… positive you’re not going to change your mind?”“Felix, I’m okay. Promise. Go spend time with your dad and brother.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s), background Cashepar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Four Hours to Be With You (Sylvix Holiday 2020: First Holiday Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Sylvixmas ♥ I struggled with this because originally I was going to make it SFW, but I assumed it would flop if I didn't TwT I feel good about the nsfw stuff I added because I think it was another layer to their love and feelings for one another that I could explore!

Felix blinked his eyes open slowly, a frown on his face when he woke up from a pretty good dream. He would never describe it out loud, would never let those words come off his lips. Sylvain had been naked in front of the fireplace out in the living room, a stupid Santa Claus hat draped over a fully hard dick for no reason other than to tease Felix. Even in his dreams he frustrated him, it seemed. Felix grunted and flopped over onto his stomach, irritated even more when he felt himself filling out his sleep pants. There was apparently no reprieve for him at all.

The smell of cooking bacon could be smelled even through his shut bedroom door. No doubt Sylvain was out there now making breakfast for them all, exactly as he’d promised the night before. He’d gently teased Ashe and Caspar all evening, apologizing with a group hug and the appeal of a home-cooked meal in the morning. Neither one of them had minded, of course, taking his jabs with the unspoken retort of them being together and Sylvain being alone, but it was all good fun amongst close friends. Felix too had been excited for the meal, quietly flustered that Sylvain would be cooking for him at all.

He anxiously wished away his morning wood, grunting in irritation when it finally subsided and he was able to leave his room. His cat was sitting on the kitchen counter next to Sylvain, tongue licking her lips as she watched Sylvain at the stove.

“Fe, good morning!” Sylvain smiled at him happily as he appeared in the communal area of their house, lifting the tongs off of the bacon after flipping a few pieces. “I’ve got some extra-crispy here just for you.”

They’d all been living together long enough that this wasn’t surprising, but it still made Felix’s stomach flutter when Sylvain acknowledged he’d made his food the way he liked it. “Thanks,” he replied quietly, admittedly still tired after having gone to bed so late the night before. They’d all stayed up watching a disgustingly tacky holiday romcom at the behest of Sylvain, who was the champion of the holidays between his friends and roommates.

“Your coffee is on the table too. Just got poured!”

“You’re honestly the best,” Felix murmured with a nod, autopiloting to their kitchen nook table and taking the mug gratefully. A miniscule splash of peppermint creamer in otherwise black coffee, which he only drank because Sylvain had introduced him to it back in high school. It warmed him up from his chilly shoulders down to his bare feet on the hardwood floors of their kitchen. “Why are you up so early? Caspar and Ashe won’t be up for at least…” Felix looked over his shoulder and glanced at the clock above the stove. “An hour and a half.”

“Not going to lie, I was starving,” Sylvain chuckled, leaving the bacon so he could check on the omelet he’d formed in another skillet. “And I knew you’d be up early, too. We have that curse of being unable to sleep in!”

Another comment that made Felix hurriedly turn around so the redhead wouldn’t see the tint to his cheeks. He sipped his coffee slowly, thankful for the natural, unawkward silence that followed. He snuck glances back at Sylvain as he cooked, blinking quietly in the sheer domesticity of the moment and not wanting to ruin it with words. When he saw Sylvain’s tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth while he looked between the stovetop and the fridge, Felix stood up immediately and shuffled in to help.

When he set the butter down on the counter, he got a warm, genuine smile from Sylvain. “Thanks, Fe.”

“Do you want my help with anything else?” Felix didn’t consider himself handy or talented in the kitchen, but he could certainly put bagels or bread in the toaster or mix mimosas.

“Nope! You can just stand there looking pretty, if you want.”

The flirting from the person who also happened to be the very person Felix’s heart beat for was something he was used to. He knew it didn’t mean anything, so he just rolled his eyes and shook his head before fucking off back to the table to drink his coffee. He listened to the ‘I’m totally joking’ chuckle from Sylvain, pouting into his mug where the other couldn’t see.

All was mostly forgiven when Sylvain set down the plate in front of him a short while later. The omelet he’d made him was stuffed with three kinds of meats, Felix letting out an unstoppable hum of contentment when he saw that his favorite hot sauce had been perfectly sprinkled on top. His crispy bacon was already sandwiched between peanut butter toast, making him shoot his eyes away from Sylvain in embarrassment.

“Fe, I’ve known you since you were twelve. I know your weird eating habits,” Sylvain winked at him, patting his shoulder with a laugh before returning to the stove to make his own plate. Sure, this was true, but the bacon on his toast thing hit him hard. It’s how his mother had eaten the same food, Felix obsessively turning to it in comfort after she died. His father and brother did the exact same thing whenever he came home, never failing to make Felix leave the room so he could have a moment to slam his head up against the wall while memories flooded back.

When Sylvain returned with his plate, Felix immediately noticed what he’d forgotten before the other did. Sylvain set about peppering up his omelet and spreading Nutella on his toast while he padded over to the fridge and pulled out the ketchup. He set it down in front of his longtime friend with a roll of his eyes, knowing _his_ weird food habits too no matter how disgusting they were.

“Awww, Felix!” Sylvain flashed one of his cockier smiles at him, nodding in appreciation. “You’re so supportive of my gross food opinions… I’m so grateful for you.”

“You’ll be lucky if you ever find someone else who _is_ …” Felix grumbled, cutting into his omelet and snagging a bite that had each of the meats in it.

“That’s why we always gotta stick together. Who else can I enjoy my delicious omelets with?”

Felix scrunched up his face as he squeezed the condiment onto the perfectly good food. “You’re gross.”

The rest of their meal was eaten in peace, Felix able to look past his friend’s less than savory food options out of gratefulness for him preparing breakfast for him. When they were done he stopped Sylvain from cleaning up with a silent look, taking their plates to the sink and rinsing them before putting them in the dishwasher.

“You got any plans today?” Sylvain asked him casually, talking to him from the living room. He’d gotten comfy on their sectional in his favorite spot in the corner, stroking Felix’s cat as he pulled up the holiday channel on the TV.

“Nothing besides going to my dad’s tonight,” Felix mumbled, pouring more coffee and joining him. He felt a little betrayed by how his cat curled up in Sylvain’s lap and didn’t even greet him, but knew he was the one she loved most besides Felix.

“Oh, that’s right…” Sylvain was visibly jarred by Felix telling him this, a smile on his face but surprise and sadness shining through. “I forgot that you always go back a few days before Christmas.”

Felix looked at him, reeling from the way Sylvain seemed _sad_ about him leaving. It had never phased him before, always wishing his family his best before Felix would disappear back to their hometown for a few days. But now… he looked positively devastated at the news.

“Yeah,” Felix replied, brushing it off and telling himself he was just imagining things. He absolutely knew he was not, well over ten years into his friendship with Sylvain Jose Gautier. But if Sylvain wasn’t bringing anything up he clearly didn’t want to talk about it, and Felix didn’t want to push him into an uncomfortable conversation while they were having such a nice, relaxed morning together. “Glenn is bringing his new boyfriend, and from what he told me, my father… has been dating again.” He shuddered when he said it out loud, something Sylvain laughed at softly.

“Well, I’m sure surprised,” he smiled, setting the volume low on the TV. “It’s been eight years since your mom passed away.” His words were gentle but not sickeningly so, knowing Felix had never wanted to be babied when it came to his mother’s death. “But I think that’s good. I want Rodrigue to be happy.”

Sylvain had _always_ called Felix’s father by his first name. Never ‘Mister Fraldarius’, not once ‘Felix’s Dad.’ When they became friends in middle school, Rodrigue was the one adult Sylvain said he felt comfortable enough talking to that way, which, given Sylvain’s childhood, was something Felix’s dad hadn’t wanted to tell him he couldn’t do.

“I hope she’s not too…” He drifted off, not wanting to say ‘like my mother’ out loud, but he knew Sylvain read his mind. “I don’t know. I don’t care but, you know. At least I don’t have to see them all the time.”

“I kinda know what you mean,” Sylvain replied with an understanding nod. “About seeing them, at least” he added with a pained smile, making Felix’s heart jump up into his throat. He knew there had been a falling out with both of the Gautier sons and their parents earlier in the year, Sylvain swearing he’d never again darken their doorstep in the fallout. The thought of offering his hand to Sylvain made him want to melt into the floor with embarrassment, but when he saw just how heavily his words were hanging over him, Felix scooted over and sheepishly took Sylvain’s hand in his own.

“I’m sorry, Syl,” Felix murmured, knowing his grip was awkward. Yet the look of relief on the other’s face was palpable, making it utterly worth it.

“Heh! We’re not interrupting, are we?” Caspar’s jab was lighthearted, but Felix’s cheeks instantly tinted when he heard he and Ashe walking into the living room.

“Nope! We’re just vibing, Caspar!” Sylvain played it off coolly, as he always was able, surprising Felix by not jerking his hand immediately and keeping it in his grasp. “What, two friends can’t hold hands and watch _Frosty the Snowman_?”

“Oh shit, Frosty’s on?!” Sweet Caspar was immediately redirected, tugging on Ashe’s hand so they could get to the loveseat adjacent to the sectional.

Sylvain grinned and gave Felix a knowing look, wordlessly letting him know they could talk later if he wanted. He squeezed his hand almost imperceptibly before slowly letting go and standing up.

“I have part of your breakfast ready, guys!” He said happily, petting Felix’s cat again before returning to the kitchen. “Caspar, you like crispy or floppy bacon?”

“Crispy all the way, man! Who eats _floppy_ bacon?!” Ashe looked at him pointedly, his food tastes one of the things he was _never_ sheepish about.

Felix sat on the edge of the couch, glancing in the kitchen to see if Sylvain needed help. He knew he wouldn’t ask for any based on his promise of being the one to make their roommate and his boyfriend their meal as payment for giving them a hard time the night before. When the redhead was back at the stove making omelets, Felix took a breath and nestled back into the couch cushions. He had begun to realize that with him leaving and Ashe and Caspar joining Caspar’s family that evening, Sylvain would be home alone. He hadn’t spoken to Miklan since the row with their parents, not that Sylvain’s older brother was the type to invite his little brother over for Christmas. He was _certain_ Sylvain would probably walk out into the snow outside naked before calling his parents.

An uncomfortable pit had grown in Felix’s stomach. He didn’t care about Christmas, really only going home to his father’s for a few days to see him and Glenn. Since they lived two hours away Felix wasn’t keen on visiting every weekend, so had told him he’d stay a few days until the day after Christmas. Neglecting them all year made him feel badly simultaneously. But now, thinking of Sylvain all alone in this house until then was starting to eat away at Felix.

“Breakfast is ready, guys!” Sylvain called happily from the kitchen. Ashe and Caspar smiled before joining him in the dining room, thanking him for the food while they loaded it up onto their plates. He came back into the living room and joined Felix again on the couch, warm coffee of his own now in his hand.

“Sylvain… do you want to come with me to my father’s house? You’ll be all alone here until Christmas.”

“Oh, no, Fe, that’s okay! I wouldn’t want to impose. I’ll be okay here, might have, you know, a wild and crazy party while you guys are gone!” The smile on his lips was fake, Felix saw it the moment Sylvain pretended to smile at him. He looked at him pointedly, setting his cup down on the coffee table.

“I promise, it wouldn’t be an imposition. Dad has all those rooms, remember? He always makes too much food, anyway. I doubt I’d even need to ask—”

“Really, Felix, I appreciate you,” Sylvain smiled, dropping the fake smile but looking at his friend meaningfully. “Enjoy your holiday with your Dad and Brother. I know you never go see them, so them entertaining me will take time away from you.”

Felix opened his mouth to retort with how stupid that line of thinking was, but Sylvain just grinned forcefully and stood back up. “I gotta run some errands. Text me if you need me to pick you anything up, okay?”

He was gone before Felix could even respond, audibly pulling on clothes in his room behind a shut door. An odd sensation panged through Felix as he stayed seated on the couch, his mind racing a mile a minute. Was Sylvain mad for him offering? Did he have plans that he hadn’t told them about? It was possible, the three of them definitely close friends but not up each other’s asses twenty-four-seven. Felix tried to think if Sylvain had mentioned anything recently about his holiday plans, but absolutely nothing came to mind. A large part of him, larger than he wanted to admit, had been hoping Sylvain would have accepted his offer excitedly. In all the stupid holiday movies Sylvain made him and Ashe watch, couples always got together on Christmas Eve. What better way for their own disgusting, tacky holiday love story to unfold than Felix bringing him home for Christmas?

Felix had feelings for Sylvain, and had for a while. It had actually become a sort of problem for him since they lived in the same house and spent most of their time together. Every time Sylvain brought home someone new Felix had to pretend to be friendly with them, had to watch Sylvain put his arm around them on the couch or give them a kiss before walking away to do something. He liked to believe he had a firm grip on his emotions, and was certain not even Ashe knew how he felt about their roommate.

He once again tried to open his mouth to talk to Sylvain as the other appeared from his room with his keys in his hand. Sylvain just shot him a smile and waved, dipping into the dining room to let Ashe and Caspar know he was stepping out for a bit. When the front door could be heard locking Felix grunted and fell back against the couch, staring at it with a frown on his face for a good five minutes.

“What was that all about?” Ashe appeared in the arch that led to the dining room. He wore Caspar’s sweatshirt on his shoulders, the sleeves too long for him and hiding his hands. It was so romantic and sweet, Felix wanted to gag seeing it.

“No idea. He just kinda left,” Felix grumbled, fumbling for the remote to turn it to something else.

“Did he say anything to you?” Ashe sounded worried, his face scrunched up in discomfort. Felix hated seeing one of his close friends look that way, especially Ashe. His heart was bigger than all of theirs combined.

“I think it has to do with his family,” Felix replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with a quiet noise out of his mouth. “I offered to take him with me to my Father’s…”

“Oh! Did you tell him how you felt about him?”

“What?” Felix bit back in surprise, head whipping towards Ashe like a target was on his face.

“Did you tell him that you have feelings for him? That might explain why he kind of took off—”

“I _don’t_ have feelings for him.” Felix’s hands clenched defensively at his sides.

“Oh, nah, Felix, you do!” Caspar had wandered over to his boyfriend with his coffee. “Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt, you know.”

Felix stared intensely at both of them. Both Ashe and Caspar looked so _sure_ of themselves, as though they’d known this longer than Felix had.

“Felix, we know. We see how you are around him. It’s unlike literally any other person you know.” Ashe chuckled and padded over to him on the couch. “Who does he go to first to watch these holiday movies with?”

“He probably doesn’t want to bother you two when Caspar is over—”

“Maybe. Who do you bring coffee and food home for? Whose laundry do you fold and iron if he happens to leave it in the dryer? Felix, you,” Ashe chuckled heartily, “you don’t even iron your own clothes! But you know Sylvain always irons his.”

“That’s just me being nice,” Felix insisted, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

“And who else are you that nice to?”

“Hey…” Felix bit his tongue in response, but very easily crumbled with Ashe and Caspar looking at him so knowingly. “I didn’t—I didn’t tell him how I _feel_ ,” he finally admitted with a sigh, eyes settling on the TV in front of him. “I just offered to have him come with me because… because I didn’t want him here by himself on Christmas.”

“I think that was really great of you, Felix,” Ashe nodded with a smile. “I hope you’re able to talk to him about it again before you leave… I know Sylvain loves Christmas. Not being with his family this year, even with that awful fight, must be really hard on him.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I know he’s not super close with my family or anything, but he is with _me_ …” The last sentence was supposed to be internal, so Felix’s face tinted as soon as he realized he’d said it out loud.

“Heh! I knew it! Ashe, baby, you owe me money!”

“We never bet on whether or not Felix had feelings for Sylvain!”

“Yeah but we did bet on who would bring someone home first…”

“No, we didn’t!”

**

Felix managed to pack his bag, clean his room, and do all of the dishes for Sylvain before the redhead got back. He knew Sylvain would probably make a big deal about Felix cleaning his mess for him, but Felix could care less. It would be one less thing for Sylvain to try and distract himself from the conversation. He got Ashe’s present for Sylvain from him, giving both he and Caspar quick and brief hugs before they had to get on the road to go see Caspar’s family. He set it under their tree in the living room before settling down on the couch. There was a moment of panic on whether or not this seemed too ‘intervention-y’, but Sylvain was soon unlocking their front door before Felix could move.

“Hey, Felix!” Sylvain acted as though he hadn’t left very abruptly earlier in the morning. He had a bag of pastries in his hand from their favorite bakery down the street, his face pink and wind-whipped as though he’d walked. “Sorry for kinda busting out of here all of the sudden earlier…” His apology seemed genuine, Felix convinced he was hearing it out loud in here because they were the only ones home. Sylvain was candid with Ashe, but not nearly as honest as he was with Felix.

“It’s okay,” Felix said quietly, watching his friend move about the kitchen. His walk was a bit rushed, visibly nervous and his hands anxious. “Are you certain you don’t want to join me? Like I mentioned earlier, it really wouldn’t be a big deal.

Sylvain was quiet, but Felix could see him smiling when he turned away to set the pastries in the bread box. The redhead hummed before taking a deep breath and joining Felix back in the living room. “I… really appreciate you inviting me, Fe. I really do.”

The pause in his voice made Felix’s chest tighten. He wasn’t quite sure what the ‘but’ was going to be, seeing Sylvain’s face so _sad_ was ripping his heart in half.

“Ever since that argument with my family, I haven’t spoken to any of them. Not even over the phone. It’s really… really shitty, you know?” Sylvain’s voice broke, making Felix as though he were just a few feet tall. “I know they aren’t good people. Miklan most of all. But they’re still my family?”

Felix, despite the anger and hatred he’d often felt towards Sylvain’s mother, father, and brother throughout their friendship, nodded. His head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds, wanting to close his eyes and forget the abject look of sorrow on Sylvain’s face when he spoke of them. This was something he’d battled with for years, always complaining about how terrible the lot of them were but still going home for every holiday to be with them. It was as though he hoped his affections and proximity would magically change them into relatively normal people, as hopeless as he knew that was.

“So, I don’t know. Taking this Christmas off from the whole ‘family’ part might be good for me. That’s why barging in on your family’s holiday seems… _wrong_ to me.”

There was a tone of defeated finality in Sylvain’s words. Felix wasn’t about to sit there and beg, feeling foolish just at the thought. But he narrowed his eyes as he scooted towards Sylvain on the couch and repeated his action from earlier, squeezing his hand without a word.

Sylvain helped him pack up his car, giving his cat lots of kisses before gently setting her down in her carrier. Felix nearly offered to leave her so Sylvain would have company, but he kept his mouth shut for not wanting his friend to have to clean up after her for four days. They stood outside their house on the driveway, Felix silently begging Sylvain to change his mind before he left. But the redhead just smiled at him, bringing him in for a tight hug as snow started to drift down around them.

“Be careful driving,” Sylvain smiled, holding his friend at arm’s length. “Let me know when you get there.”

“I will.” Felix stood there for a moment, staring up at the other as words fought to fall out of his mouth. He bit his tongue harshly and grunted, once again falling into Sylvain for a hug. “Are you… _positive_ you’re not going to change your mind?”

“Felix, I’m okay. Promise. Go spend time with your dad and brother.”

Felix’s heart wrenched in his chest when he saw the sad look on Sylvain’s face. He wasn’t even bothering to smile at him reassuringly, only holding onto Felix tightly in their driveway. The younger man had half a mind to throw him in the backseat with his cat and kidnap him, but the resignation that had engulfed the other was palpable.

“Please… please call me if you need anything. I _mean_ it.” Felix grumbled against the other’s chest, pulling away before his emotions got the better of him. Sylvain nodded earnestly and backed up, shoving his hands in his pockets as Felix got into his car. He waved, smiling softly while the other backed out slowly and started driving down the road. Copper eyes stayed nearly glued to the rearview mirror, seeing Sylvain standing there until he rounded the corner and was out of his field of vision. Felix was in silent tears before he got to the first stop sign, his brain screaming at him to turn around.

Felix drove the entire trip to his father’s house in silence. His tears easily dried up when he got on the highway, but the pain in his chest only sat heavier inside him the further away he got from home. Each mile that took him away from Sylvain ate at his heart more and more, hands gripping his steering wheel in a vice grip. When he finally got off at his father’s exit he allowed himself to breathe, thinking he’d feel better as soon as he pulled into his driveway.

It worked, for a moment. The familiar sensation of home filled up his blood with warmth, chuckling when he could already hear Glenn playing with the dogs inside. Every god forsaken light in the house was on, no doubt a product of Rodrigue going through them throughout the day and just leaving them on after he left. It ripped a scoff out of Felix’s mouth and a roll of his eyes, putting the car in park and shutting it off. With his cat meowing in the backseat he was anxious to get in; everything else could wait until later.

Felix walked up to the front door and inserted his key, calling out his arrival once it shut behind him. Two barreling forces came crashing through the den to the right, Glenn’s dogs nearly knocking him to the ground in excitement. He chuckled and held up his cat’s carrier, petting what he could as the two mutts bounded around his legs. His brother was not far behind, smiling warmly at his brother before bringing him in for a hug.

“Glad you got here safe, Felix,” Glenn said with a tousle to his hair, taking the carrier from his hands and setting it up on the table that sat in the corner of the wall below the stairs. She’d be able to get out and be above the rowdy dogs, would be able to lord over them haughtily before she decided she was ready for interaction.

“Oh shit, thanks for reminding me,” Felix murmured, pulling out his phone. He shot a text to Sylvain letting him know they had made it, the emotions bubbling back up inside him when he hit send.

“Mmm, got someone sweet you haven’t told us about, baby brother?” Glenn teased him, crossing his large arms over his chest in their father’s foyer.

“No. Shut up.” He shoved his phone in his pocket and softly pushed past his brother as he made his way into the kitchen. Rodrigue was standing in there at the sink, carefully pouring wine into glasses. Felix saw who he assumed to be the woman he was dating at the table, tensing up as he fully stepped into the room.

“Felix!” Rodrigue saw him and smiled widely, setting down the half-full glass and stepping over to his son. He opened up his arms and chuckled when Felix begrudgingly hugged him, squeezing around his shoulders affectionately. “Diana, this is Felix, my youngest.”

The woman stood up, surprising Felix with how petite she was. She stepped over and bowed at him softly, reaching out to shake his hand. “I am so happy to meet you, Felix. Your father told me I had to meet you to understand you!”

Felix could only whip his head around at his father as he shook Diana’s hand. “Thanks, dad.” The twinkle in his father’s eye made Felix shake his head. “It’s nice to meet you, as well.”

“Go get comfortable, son. We’re going out to eat later, so make yourself at home.” Felix nodded and walked back into the den where Glenn had calmed his dogs and had them up on the couch with him. He plopped down next to the smaller one with a soft smile, pulling her half into his lap so he could absentmindedly pet her blocky head.

“So… you’re uncharacteristically quiet.” Glenn, much like Sylvain, was always a hundred percent candid with Felix, never sugarcoating anything or bullshitting him.

“Mmmhmm,” Felix grumbled, unwilling to open up immediately but knowing it was futile to try and fight Glenn on this. His brother just looked at him, though, clearly expecting an explanation. Felix side-eyed him with pursed lips, hands aggressively petting the dog in his lap to keep him from having to speak.

“You’re gonna rub a bald spot on her…” Glenn chuckled and pointed out the fur that had piled on Felix’s leg, not that he cared. Felix sighed and focused his eyes back on the TV, where his brother or father had put on one of the same stupid Christmas movies Sylvain had asked him and Ashe to watch with him.

Before the both of them left him alone for the holiday, of course.

Felix slouched in his seat and put his head in his hand, the other clutching fretfully onto his brother’s dog as a shudder went throughout his body.

“Fe?” Glenn gently snapped out of his cocky teasing, his voice softening as he leaned forward on the couch.

“Sylvain, he’s…” Felix shook his head. “Sylvain is all alone back at the house. Our other roommate went to his boyfriend’s family’s house for Christmas, and I’m _here_.” Glenn obviously had no idea why this was such a big deal to him, his head tilted as he regarded just how emotional the concept was making his normally irritated brother. “Earlier in the year, Sylvain had a large falling out with his family. They’ve always—Glenn, I mean it—they’ve _always_ been terrible to him. They’re the worst. His parents treat both of their sons like they’re dirt.”

Felix’s blood was pumping heavily in his veins just thinking about them. He’d known Sylvain long enough and cared about him to say what he truly thought of them. Talking about it with Glenn was easy because his older brother had always been his number one confidant. He could tell Glenn anything.

“But… Sylvain’s heart is bigger than his brain,” Felix groaned, squeezing around his eyes. “’They’re still my family,’ he says. Ugh. Glenn, he’s so much better off without them, but he’s still hurting. Now… now he’s all alone in that damn house because Ashe and I both left him. I tried to get him to come here but he said he didn’t want to _impose_.”

Glenn was quiet for a minute, taking in just how worked up Felix had gotten. He’d only ever seen him this emotional once before on the day he secretly came out to him on their bike ride home from school when Felix was in eighth grade. Only something so direly important could work Felix Hugo up like this.

“Well, baby brother, it’s plain to me, at least, that you love this guy. I can’t see any other explanation for you being so damn worried about someone else being alone for a few days.” His words came out with a small laugh, smiling when Felix huffed and glared at him. “But if you want to be with him, why are you here?”

Felix couldn’t answer him at first. He supposed he hadn’t wanted to seem clingy and desperate, not wanting to turn it into a fight with Sylvain. But it seemed ridiculous to have driven all the fucking way out here knowing full well he didn’t want to leave the other. He would have felt bad for telling them at the last minute he wasn’t coming, but it wasn’t as though he’d never see them again.

“Do you think they’ll hate me?” Felix asked Glenn quietly, looking outside to see the snow had stopped.

“Doubtful, baby brother,” Glenn replied with a nod and a laugh. “Maybe come up Christmas Day and bring Sylvain.”

Felix stood up with Glenn, sheepishly hugging his brother tightly. “Thanks, Glenn.”

“I’m tired of you being single, Felix! I’m itching to go to your wedding and embarrass you when I toast you.”

“You won’t be invited.”

Felix walked back into the kitchen, where Diana and his father were hand-in-hand as they sipped their wine and looked outside at the freshly fallen snow. “Dad…”

“Felix? Is everything okay?”

“I need to go. I’m sorry. I’ll come back up Christmas Day.”

Rodrigue looked worried but nodded, setting down his glass and crossing the floor to where Felix stood. He put his hands on his shoulders.

“Sorry I won’t be here for you to get to know me more,” Felix said with a small smile at Diana. “I left my roommate at home by himself—it’s stupid, but I just… Don’t want him to be alone.” His father’s eyes widened at his comment, knowing all too well how his younger son was.

“Are you… Is he…?”

“He wants him to be!” Glenn called from the living room. Felix could _hear_ the shit-eating smile on his face.

“Well! This seems like it means a lot to you, Felix. Get home safely and just… come back when you’re able. You can bring him, of course.”

“That’s what I _told him_ ,” Felix grunted, hugging his father quickly. He waved at Diana and went to search for his cat, smiling at Glenn when his brother was waiting for him in the foyer with her in the carrier. He gave them all brief embraces before smiling meaningfully at his brother, hurrying back out to his car so he could get back on the road.

Barring gross speed limit violations, Felix made it home in a little under two hours. He stopped at their grocery store on his way back and picked up everything to make Sylvain’s favorite meal and snacks, accepting this reunion would probably end in him letting the other know how he felt about him one way or the other. He wanted Sylvain to know, at least, that he cared about him, wanted to surround him with nothing but any happiness he could provide in a physical way besides his presence.

Felix held his cat’s carrier fretfully as he hurried up their stairs to get to the front door. He unlocked it with trembling hands, stepping over the threshold into the warmth.

Sylvain’s head whipped around from the couch, where he was sitting with a nearly empty bottle of wine in his hand. The TV was off but all their Christmas lights were on, and in the dull glow of them all Felix could see he’d been crying. He slowly closed the door and set down his cat, barely keeping it together as he stumbled onto the couch and hugged him.

“F-Fe? What are you doing home?” Sylvain was trying to keep back more tears out of his honey eyes but was failing, voice breaking as he set down the bottle and returned Felix’s hug.

“I’m sorry I left. I couldn’t… leave you here all by yourself. You’retooimportanttome.”

“Wh—huh?”

Felix took a shaky breath. He was going to make him say it at least eight times, he knew.

“I couldn’t leave you here alone to be by yourself on Christmas. Because I. I love you.”

“You… you love me?” Sylvain was stunned in his silence, but he gripped around Felix tightly as his mouth hung open in awe.

“Yeah,” Felix replied quietly, it feeling like the most natural thing in the world when he took Sylvain’s hand in his own and squeezed it. This time he wasn’t holding back, eyes looking directly up into Sylvain’s in the glow of their Christmas lights.

A smile spread out on Sylvain’s face, making Felix feel like he’d been hit by a bus. The redhead pulled Felix closer and nuzzled his nose into his cheek. “Tell me again.”

“What?” Felix bit but didn’t try to pull away.

“Tell me you love me again, Felix.” The happiness in his voice was so real Felix could taste it. He flushed in embarrassment but pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you, Sylvain.”

“Mmm. Again.”

“Sylvain, I love you.”

“Okay. I just… wanted to make sure.” Sylvain took Felix’s face in his hands and kissed him, their lips sliding together as though they were a perfect fit. Felix made a quiet noise and melted into the kiss, using his thumbs to gently wipe the tears out of the other’s face as they enjoyed their first time so close and intimate with one another. It was long and sweet, Felix surprised the other hadn’t pulled away from Felix’s lack of experience with this.

“I love you too, Fe,” Sylvain murmured as he continued to hold onto Felix’s back. “I should have just told you sooner, I’m sorry about that.”

“That’s okay,” Felix said with a gentle shake of his head. He was quiet as he smoothed his fingers over the other’s face. There was so much he wanted to tell him. He knew that they had time, not wanting to ruin this moment with a bunch of anxious blather. He simply held on to the other’s face and tried to steady his breathing.

“I can’t tell you… just how much this means to me,” Sylvain murmured, pulling Felix to his chest again for a hug. This one was one of his signature back breaking ones, but Felix breathed out difficulty from his mouth with tears of his own.

“I wanted to stay the moment I left. Seeing you in the driveway broke my heart.”

“I wanted to chase after you,” Sylvain replied with a laugh, trying to mask how his voice was quivering, burying his face in Felix’s hair. “But… you came back for me. You drove _four_ _hours_.”

“Yeah. But I’d do it again,” Felix assured him, feeling his heart beginning to steady in the embrace of the other. They simply held each other there in the quiet of their living room, the only sound being their quiet breaths and soft noises when one of them squeezed the other. “I stopped and got you some things. Let me make you dinner.”

Sylvain nodded happily, standing up with him and holding his hand as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped and unzipped Felix’s cat’s carrier, laughing from his belly when he saw she had dozed off and chirped at him for disturbing her nap. He finally turned some lights on around the house, embarrassed with how emo he’d gotten by turning them all off in his sorrow earlier. He sat down on the one counter that wouldn’t be in Felix’s way while he cooked, pulling him to him whenever he could for a quick kiss.

“So… are you my boyfriend now?” He asked with a cheesy smile, bouncing his legs against the cabinet below like a child.

“Obviously,” Felix replied with a look, rolling his eyes and pushing the diced chicken into the sizzling skillet before him. “You think I would drive all damn day just to come back here to say ‘yeah, hey _friend_ , let’s spend Christmas together because I don’t want you to be alone…’”

“Wow… I got a boyfriend for Christmas,” Sylvain said, Felix noticing the genuine glee and happiness in his statement. He smiled as he began sautéing the meat with his marinade. He jumped when Sylvain silently hopped off the counter and came to him to wrap his arms around him from behind, nose nuzzling down into his neck as Sylvain breathed out a happy breath. “I mean it, Fe. I love you so much. Having you here with me is infinitely better than anything else.”

“I know, Syl.” Felix easily melted back into the embrace, keeping an eye on their cooking dinner but allowing himself a moment to relax and accept the affection. “I… told my father and Glenn about you.”

Sylvain laughed and squeezed around Felix’s torso. “Just like my Hallmark movies!”

“ _Exactly_ like your stupid Hallmark movies,” Felix teased him, a genuine shudder rolling through his body. “I figured we could… goddess, go ice skating or something tonight. Go see some Christmas lights. I came back so I could see you smile again around the holidays.”

Sylvain was quiet behind him, but his body language told Felix his words had sunken in and made the redhead on the verge of tears. Felix turned down the burner and turned around in Sylvain’s arms, standing on his toes so he could wrap him up in a hug.

“But you hate all that stuff,” Sylvain laughed softly, his beautiful, warm-honey eyes glassy. Felix huffed and wiped them delicately.

“Not if it’s with you.”

Felix served Sylvain his dinner when it was done cooking, surprising him with a Slutty Shirley drink in one of their fancy summer glasses they usually brought to the pool. Sylvain’s eyes would hardly leave him as they ate, one hand staying laced with Felix’s no matter how difficult that made eating. Their topics of conversation included whose room they would move into, Sylvain desperately wanting to move his things to Felix’s because he had the best view of the backyard. Comments like these made Felix’s stomach do loops in his abdomen, unsurprised but still happy that the other was already talking about merging their space even more in their shared house.

“Oh, man,” Sylvain laughed, licking his fork clean and downing the rest of his drink. “What do you think Ashe and Cas are going to think?” He chuckled and smoothed his thumb over Felix’s hand.

“Apparently, they already knew,” Felix replied with a deep breath, placing his forehead in his hand. “When I told them this morning while you were out, they said they’d both known…”

“I always wanted to believe that I knew too,” Sylvain said sheepishly, bring up Felix’s hand to kiss it. “But I didn’t think I deserved it. Didn’t deserve you.”

“How foolish,” Felix mumbled, standing up and closing the gap between he and Sylvain by settling down onto his lap. “You’re the only one I would ever…” He trailed off when Sylvain’s arms hugged his ass to support him and his own hands buried down in his soft red hair. Their lips met softly, Felix’s thighs squeezing down around his boyfriend’s. The kiss was brief, Sylvain chuckling into it when he realized Felix wouldn’t kiss him fully since they’d just eaten.

“You said we could do all the dumb Hallmark movie stuff I wanted, right?” he murmured to Felix, tucking a stray strand of his hair behind his ear. Felix chuckled and nodded, standing up and pulling the other to his feet. Sylvain used a voice command for their electronic assistant to play his instrumental Christmas playlist, holding his arms up in front of the tree for Felix. “May I have this dance?”

Felix’s heart thudded in his chest as his expression softened, nodding and padding across the carpet to get to him. The sun had fully set outside, only their neighbor’s decorations and streetlights visible from the open blinds. The music for one of Sylvain’s favorite songs started playing as he took Felix’s right hand and his waist, pressing their foreheads together as they danced slowly around the living room. It was gentle and simple, the redhead squeezing his boyfriend’s waist whenever he changed their direction.

From his head on Sylvain’s chest a few songs in Felix could hear his heart beating, his smell and closeness filling him up with warmth from his head to his toes. It was faintly beginning to sink in that they would be _together_ from now on, that Felix would be able to cuddle him on the couch like he’d always wanted to whenever they watched TV out here. He was counting the minutes until Sylvain would be asking him to take a cheesy selfie with him so he could put it on his lock screen, not hating the idea of his face being somewhere others would see it if it meant he was next to him.

“Is your sugar high from all this sweetness?” Sylvain asked him with a smile, bear hugging Felix as the song ended and one with a higher tempo started. Felix breathed out and shook his head.

“I’m not passed out yet. What else is on your Hallmark movie list?”

**

Utterly frozen from the cold and already sore from falling down multiple times at the ice rink in the city, Sylvain lovingly drove Felix home hours later. They found out neither one of them could skate, attempting to hold each other up only to collapse onto the hard ice below them. Towards the end they’d just given up and crawled to the exit, Felix laughing so hard Sylvain thought he was going to burst his lung.

Back in their house, he lit a fire in the wood-burning stove, smiling at Felix when his boyfriend handed him a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

“There’s Bailey’s in there,” Felix winked softly, curling up on the couch and waiting for Sylvain to join him.

“Goddess, you’re truly the love of my life!” Sylvain sat back on his ass and waited for his Firestarter to light and take, sipping from the mug and glancing back at Felix. It was nearing midnight now, usually the time Felix crawled into bed for the night. “You sleepy?”

“No. I’ve been preparing to stay up all night watching Christmas movies with you. I also got the stuff to make cookies. So we’re doing that, too.” Sylvain laughed heartily at that, closing the doors to the stove and joining Felix up on the couch.

“You know, Christmas isn’t even for three days but… this is definitely my best one yet.”

“I’m glad, Sylvain,” Felix murmured, setting his mug on the table and crawling up into the other’s lap. He’d seen men and women do it to him whenever he had them over, and he’d always, _always_ wanted to do it himself. The redhead hummed happily at the gesture, wrapping Felix up in a comfortable embrace on his lap.

Sylvain switched on a tacky Christmas movie, side-eyeing his boyfriend for the first thirty minutes of it. He would have appeared to be paying attention to someone who didn’t know him, or someone who couldn’t feel the way he kept moving his ass down around Sylvain’s lap. The younger man’s hands gently tugged at the ends of his hair as he ran his fingers through it, genuine chuckles akin to him being entertained by the movie on their TV vibrating throughout his body.

Felix thought he was being subtle. The mostly unplanned date that they’d gone on after dinner had only fanned the flames kindling inside him, confessing his feelings to Sylvain and him returning them quickly blowing down a boundary they’d previously had. That very morning he’d dreamt of Sylvain naked in front of this very fireplace, after all…

His eyes widened when Sylvain’s breath deepened underneath him, the redhead grunting slightly as an embarrassing sensation was happening inside his pants.

“Did I do that?” Felix asked him quietly, leaning into Sylvain’s ear and purring against him. Sylvain scoffed with a smile, lovingly pulling Felix more squarely over his groin and bringing them down to lie down on the couch. He attached himself at his neck in kisses, moving them around before gently biting down with his teeth. Sylvain’s large hands came down over Felix’s groin and lightly rubbed over his own growing erection, making quiet noises with his mouth in delight when he felt he too was hard.

“Are you sure, Fe?” Sylvain whispered, realizing he was two seconds from diving in and taking Felix in his hand for the first time.

“You live here. You can’t get away so easily,” Felix said with a soft yet serious look, though nodding reassuringly as his boyfriend’s hand hovered above his pants. The redhead grunted quietly and slid in, trembling when Felix moaned out quietly in response. He pumped him long and slow, the other’s encouraging nods and gasps telling him he was doing it right. Sylvain moved his own dick up against Felix’s ass under his sweatpants, achingly moving his arm underneath him so he could slip it up his shirt and feel his chest.

“Take me to your room, Syl,” Felix whispered when the other’s hand left his cock to grip his thigh. Sylvain nodded and pulled them both up, not bothering to turn off the movie as he squeezed Felix’s hand and led him down the hall.

It had been a while since Felix had been in here, but it was just as tidy as ever. He’d felt how soft Sylvain’s sheets were before, already smelling him on them as he was gently laid down on the comfortable mattress. Felix trembled as Sylvain took off his clothes before his own, eyes bulging out of his head when he saw the outline of Sylvain’s outrageously attractive outline in the dim of his room.

“Mmm, want a light?” Sylvain teased softly, hand hovering over on the lamp on his nightstand.

“Y-yeah,” Felix stammered, groin jutting up gently when he watched Sylvain lean over and turn it on. He swore you could fry an egg on his stomach, which was toned and showed a hint of a six-pack. His arms were the most muscular, easing down beside Felix as he propped himself up on his elbows in anticipation. Sylvain eased down beside him on his bed, pulling Felix up to his chest and kissing him hungrily as he tangled up their legs together.

“So long,” Felix grunted, unable to keep a soft moan out of his mouth when Sylvain’s large dick rubbed up against him. “I’ve wanted this—wanted you—for so long.”

“You’ve got me now, Fe,” Sylvain nodded, a wide smile on his lips as he melted into Felix. “I promise. I’m all yours, only yours.”

Despite his relative lack of experience, Felix’s hand moved down to Sylvain’s dick and softly began pumping. He nearly fainted with how pitifully Sylvain whimpered, never expecting he’d hear such a sound come from him. It was music to his ears, and gave his confidence such an incredible boost that he too moaned into his and the redhead’s kiss. While Felix leaned over him and teased him, Sylvain fumbled in the nightstand, achingly reaching for lube and a condom that he dropped to his side. After that he was practically on top of Felix, moaning as he gently thrusted his dick into his hand and attacked his neck with kisses and bites.

“M-May I?” Sylvain asked with twitching lips, an enthusiastic smile splitting across his voice as his hands traveled down to Felix’s hips. Felix nodded, quicker than he meant to, flushing at how eager and desperate he seemed. Sylvain only laughed softly and leaned down to kiss him, going slow with his lips and fingers that squeezed into every inch of Felix he could reach. He kept kissing him as he reached for the lube, opening it almost silently and spreading it over his fingers. The soft sounds of their faces pressed up against each other, nothing else able to be heard than that besides the intense beatings of their hearts. Felix whimpered quietly in desperation, his hand only quickening on Sylvain’s cock.

“I’ve thought about this for so long,” Sylvain mused quietly, dipping down Felix’s body and kissing his most tender places. A scar on his chest from a bike riding accident when he was thirteen, tender lips dragging over the one he got from a mild cyst removal on his rib when he was seventeen. Sylvain wanted to learn them all by heart, never wanting to use his imagination again when thinking about just how beautiful Felix was all over.

Sylvain soothed Felix as he prepped him, going nice and slow and easing up whenever Felix hissed in discomfort. He whispered to him his praises, telling him over and over how well he was doing. He could hear each desperate and pitiful huff out of Felix’s mouth, heard how he wanted to beg him to hurry up. If it were up to Sylvain he’d play with him and tease him all night, but there was something about how _much_ Felix wanted him that made him relent and lovingly get three fingers deep. Felix was a stammering, moaning mess, drool messy around his mouth and his entire top half flushed with crimson.

Felix’s entire body shook, gently pushing Sylvain back down on the bed. He took the bottle of lube in his hands and drizzled it over Sylvain’s dick after sliding on the condom, breathing heavily into the air between them. Sylvain melted down into his pillows beneath his head, staring up at Felix with nothing short of abject love and devotion.

“Hey, Fe,” Sylvain hiccupped, hips jolting forward as Felix straddled his lap above him, lining up his entrance with the head of his dick.

“Y-yeah, Syl?” Felix’s chest heaved as he jolted to a stop, eyes fixated down upon the other whom he loved so much.

“I’m so happy. You—you have made me so happy. Not just today, but ever since—you know—I’ve had you by my side. Now…”

“I’m happy too, Sylvain,” Felix replied, probably softer than he had ever spoken in his entire life. He shook while Sylvain’s hand stayed placed over his heart before traveling down his quivering body to trail off just above his groin. Felix bent down to keep their lips together while he lowered himself down, gasping achingly into the embrace as his boyfriend began to fill him.

The redhead scooted back so he was upright against the headboard, holding Felix’s hips as though his life depended on it. He soothed him through the initial discomfort, tracing his collar and cheekbones with delicate fingertips until he bottomed out inside Felix on his lap.

“It’s—been a while,” Felix grunted in soft embarrassment, falling against Sylvain’s chest and hugging around him bashfully.

“Shh, I got you, Fe, I got you.” Sylvain rubbed his back lovingly, spreading more lube on himself when Felix had risen back up. “We’ve got all night, baby. All night for me to spoil you and show you how much I love you.”

“I want you _now_ ,” Felix bit back, hiding his face in Sylvain’s chest.

Slowly but surely his body became more accustomed to the large cock inside him, his grunts of discomfort fading into pleasurable moans as he bounced on the redhead’s lap. His copper eyes burned with tears of pleasure with Sylvain beneath him, almost unable to process all the ways in which his boyfriend was touching him. His large hands desperately grabbed onto his hips, arms squeezed around his torso and back while his hot lips panted against Felix’s skin. Felix’s twitching cock was given sweet friction and attention by way of rubbing up against Sylvain’s abdomen in their closeness, ripping cries of agonizing pleasure out of the younger man’s mouth.

They had been leading up to this level of intimacy all year long. They’d always been close, close enough to willingly be roommates into their twenties. But Sylvain had gravitated towards Felix even more after the falling out with his family. Felix was a reliable constant, a sturdy rock that Sylvain was able to hold on to when his life was tumultuous and stressful for him. Felix had been with him through it all, his unconventional but still appreciated ways keeping Sylvain fully on the ground. Their love was mutual and the product of so many years together, but each man felt the intensity of their beating hearts tenfold during this first intimate encounter.

“Feel good, baby?” Sylvain murmured into his ear, slowing his thrusts and gazing up into Felix’s copper eyes. His skin was ablaze from the pleasure Felix was providing him, not wanting to waste it during their first time.

“Y-yeah,” Felix replied pitifully, tugging on the roots of Sylvain’s red hair. He noticed the change in Sylvain’s movements and grunted as he moved his own hips and ass over him more fervently, back arching at the new angle and control he had over his boyfriend’s thrusts. “Haa— _fuck_ …”

Sylvain smiled proudly, gently pinching Felix’s nipples on his heaving chest. He wanted to egg Felix on, wanted to dare him to vocalize how good he was feeling. Sylvain also knew Felix was conservative with his emotions even when it was just the two of them.

“I love that this feels so good, Fe,” Sylvain said with a rasp to his voice. A shudder ripped through him as one of Felix’s slams of his ass down around his cock rocked him. “I wanna see how good you feel. Wanna hear it, too. You’re so damn good, Felix. So good. You look so good up there… like you’re meant to be here on top of me.”

Felix whimpered and buried his head in Sylvain’s neck, hugging around his neck and sheepishly moaning against him. He could feel the precum beading out of his slit up against Sylvain’s stomach, but was too focused on the pleasure washing over him to say anything. The praise and simultaneous dirty talk was embarrassing, but he wanted to beg Sylvain for more. He squirmed on Sylvain’s lap and felt his head falling back, moaning out the redhead’s name when he caught it with one of his large hands.

“Like that too, baby?” Sylvain whispered to him, picking up his thrusts and groaning as he felt his dick spreading Felix open even more. “F-Fuck… you feel so good. I love you so, so much, Felix. Keep riding me baby. Want you to ride me until you cum all over me.”

“S-Syl _vain_ ,” Felix huffed out with a laugh, unable to keep it in. He smiled like a fool and pressed a panting, hungry kiss to his lips.

“Too much?” Sylvain chuckled, squeezing around Felix’s hips lovingly.

“No. You’re just ri-ridiculous—” Felix stammered as the coil in his stomach threatened to spring forth, his hands grabbing for Sylvain’s for support. “Syl, I’m going to—Haa—”

Sylvain growled in approval and pounded up into Felix, holding him around his ass with one hand and jacking him off with the other. Every ounce of energy he had went in to ensuring Felix’s first orgasm with him sent him to the moon, encouraging him with nods and kisses to his lips in the minimal space between them.

Felix forced his eyes open when the heat became too much, wanting to look at the face of the man whom he loved. His heart was full to bursting as Sylvain looked at him, his handsome face red and sweaty wit exertion of their encounter. Felix was smitten with him, the effects of cumming only exacerbated by the emotional connection he felt to him. He whimpered as he made a mess over his hand and their stomachs, slamming hard and purposefully down onto his boyfriend’s cock.

“Syl—Sylvain, fuck, please, yes—” Felix clung to him, content to spend the rest of his life here in Sylvain’s arms.

“Love you, Fe, love you so much.” Sylvain moaned out Felix’s praises, making the younger man’s groin jump once more when he shoved him back down onto the bed to hold him down. Felix looked up at him dumbstruck, believing for a split second he might cum a second time seeing the other’s muscular, toned body fucking down into him. He was exhausted, though, so simply enjoyed the show and grabbed Sylvain’s pecs as he screamed the closer he got to cumming. “Felix!”

Felix felt as though Sylvain was going to slam him back towards the footboard, clinging to his chest with a startled noise of surprise and his lips smiling stupidly against his chest. But the redhead held him strongly, burying his face in Felix’s neck as he stuttered and moaned in his pleasure.

It was a good five minutes that Sylvain finally rose off Felix’s body, their lips red and bitten by intense kisses. He fell pathetically back onto the pillows, his last bit of energy going into pulling Felix up into his arms on his chest. Deep breaths blanketed the kisses he pressed to the other’s forehead, his large hands smoothing over his arms and back in comfort. He achingly pulled himself up to clean up, disappearing into his bathroom for a moment and leaving the younger man on his bed in a post-sex haze.

Felix jumped when he felt a warm washcloth on his stomach, not realizing he’d closed his eyes. Sylvain leaned down to nuzzle him as he wiped up his stomach, making Felix chuckle when he launched it back into the bathroom sink with precision. He pulled Sylvain back into bed with him and pulled the comforter over their bodies, snuggling up next to him in his soft sheets.

“Was I everything you dreamed of?” Sylvain teased him with a cocky smile, rolling over onto his side and smoothing down Felix’s hair.

“You were pretty good,” Felix replied with a smirk, shaking his head against his boyfriend. “Honestly, though…” Felix’s stomach was in knots, serious emotion and feelings pumping through him in the afterglow of their first time together. “I’m really happy.”

“Me too, baby,” Sylvain nodded and squeezed his arms around Felix. “I’ve been happier today than I have been in a long time. I feel so lucky having known you for so long. Us getting together just feels… right.”

“I know what you mean.” Felix laughed, “I never thought we’d be here after all these years after Glenn threatening to beat up Miklan.”

“Oh god, that’s right!” Sylvain threw his palm over his face. “I had forgotten that part. I just think about how you were pulling Glenn off him, crying your little eyes out. I was more worried about you than Mik!”

Sylvain’s bed, snuggled up in his arms, was exactly where Felix wanted to be. They talked until the early hours of the morning, falling asleep to the sound of each other’s hearts beating in their chests. Felix knew Christmas would be special for both of them once more, having each other lovingly by their sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies Any comments or kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
